


break my heart a thousand times

by cluel6ss



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluel6ss/pseuds/cluel6ss
Summary: Well, there’s one promise I’ll keep.And that is, no matter how many times you want to come back into my life…You could break my heart a thousand times.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 7





	break my heart a thousand times

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is just a quick warm-up piece, I originally had no plans of publishing but I like the ending a lot. maybe I'll make this into a longer fic in the future? who knows. anyway enjoy this 30 sec read :)

I still remember the day you told me we needed to talk. I remember the look on your face when you walked into my room, I remember the way you held my hands and the way you refused to look into my eyes. 

You winced when I called you baby that afternoon. My mind was racing to figure out why. Why you couldn’t look at me for over five seconds. Why you all of a sudden started crying on my bed. It hurt to see you cry like that.

It hurt a _lot_ more when you told me why. You kept my hands in your grip, you held me close when I started crying too. It didn’t seem like you wanted to do that to me. It was for your mental health, though, I recall. 

When you walked out of my house I watched you walk back to your car. I watched as you started breaking in the driver's seat of your car. My eyes followed your car down the street until it disappeared around the corner. It didn’t feel real.

I thought we would be together for a while longer. That’s what you promised me that one night when we went on a drive through the city. 

_“George.”_

_“Dream?”_

_“What would you say if I said I love you?”_

_“I would probably say it back.”_

_“Well in that case, I love you. And I never want this night to end.”_

_“I love you too, Dream.”_

Our first I love you’s. Remember it like it was yesterday, but it was more like five months ago. Crazy how time works, isn’t it? I also remember our first kiss, our first time. 

It’s been hard without you. I know that you’ve probably moved on, but it’s hard to tell when you’ve cut off contact with me a few weeks ago. It hurts, Dream. 

Funny how you promised me we would stay friends forever, even if that meant going through that awkward post-breakup phase. You don’t seem to keep your promises, do you?

Well, there’s one promise I’ll keep. 

And that is, no matter how many times you want to come back into my life…

I would let you break my heart a thousand times.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dnfmilf)


End file.
